


Only hearts can build a home

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Manor is now mine to do what I wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only hearts can build a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingjaybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/gifts).



> Small gift for JB! The prompt is at the end.

I'm very nervous; I can only hope that this emotion does not have the temerity to show on my face. Mother tried her best to train what she called an unfortunate propensity for the mercurial into the impassive mask required of a Malfoy, but I fear that all her hard work was for nought. Still, the head-butler and housekeeper on either side of me seem calm. Now and again, they give me quick glances and then nod slightly, as if if reassured by whatever they see. 

We stand out on the wide front porch, flanked by the massive columns. The main double-doors stand open behind us. I'm sure that the other members of the household staff are waiting as well. Very faintly, I detect the scent of dinner being finished. I'm told we're having treacle tart for dessert...the chef did her research and claims it is his favourite. I know it is, he's told me, but I can't imagine where she would pick up this sort of information. Possibly there is some sort of elf network that records these things. The elf that left us, the one that died...or rather, the one that Aunt killed (if we are to change for the better, then we must remember everything properly, Harry says), _he_ probably had told every elf all the pertinent bits of Potter legend.

There's a car coming along the driveway that is hardly used. I can feel echoes of its metallicness slicing through the thick wards of the property. The wards are slightly discomfited, of course, greatly displeased at what they consider an alien intrusion, but I wordlessly command them to allow it through. If Potter wants to arrive in the Muggle way, then he'll get what he wants. As long as he's here. 

When the car comes into view, its wheels rolling over the gravel, I am a little surprised at the sight of it. It is large and gleaming black, windows tinted darkly. It's rather bulky, more like an armoured truck than a vehicle meant for transporting a person...albeit an important one. The driver pops out and touches her glove-covered fingers to her sporty little hat in greeting. She's an assigned bodyguard, I'm sure, as is the other person in the front passenger seat, someone whose great mass I can barely make out through the tint. She rounds the front of the vehicle and heads towards the back passenger side, gripping the handle of the door and pulling it open.

Harry steps out. His head is bent forward, focused on the little contraption in his hands as his thumbs move rapidly across its face. He turns his head and says something to the driver, a little smile quirking his mouth. The driver grins back, and replies, closing the door. 

I am quite aware that I'm holding my breath, and I let it out in a slow exhale. My heart feels like it is trying to escape out of my chest. He's dressed in black: a simple long-sleeved shirt with the top button open, and a pair of black trousers; his shoes are quite simple but well kept. His hair is too long as always, and the thick fringe flops over the top of dark sunglasses. He looks rather young to be the CEO of the conglomerate that he's built with his friends, a company that started with wizarding electronics, and is now expanding into potions laboratories. They invested in my own company five years ago, and Harry had, astoundingly, agreed to marry me. Even now, five months after our wedding, I still can't believe it.

He didn't want to come here to live here at the Manor, but I told him I would change it. I've removed the dungeon. I've redesigned the great hall and the rooms which lead off it. Those spaces look nothing like what he might have known. They are vibrant with colour and hope, comfortable and lush. Every room is a new flower in this garden I've built for him. Mother dislikes the changes and had been quite vocal about her opinions all the way from where she has settled with Father in Bergen. However, the Manor is now mine to do what I wish...and I wish to dismantle every single thing that would trigger any unfortunate memory he might have of this place. I wonder if he will note the changes. He is a clever man, with a very sharp memory. He forgives so easily, but I know he will not forget. 

As he ambles easily up the flight of stairs, the driver and the other bodyguard leave. I am a little surprised at that. I thought that Weasley and Granger would have demanded that he keep the little personal detail that had been assigned to him due to the assassination attempt, but the vehicle is on its way off the property. I hope this means that they trust me with him. I'm his husband, after all. If anyone wants to harm him, they will have to go through me first.

When he finally stands in front of me, he pushes the slim silver device into the back pocket of his trousers and looks at me with his head slightly tilted. He must see my anxiety behind the taut planes of my face, for he reaches out and takes my hand, fingers curling loosely around mine.

"Hello," he says and I swallow hard. I nod. I can just make out his eyes behind the dark lenses of his glasses and I see his gaze shift to take in the human staff around me. I've only kept on those house-elves who insist on staying. The others were freed with clothing, and they are at Hogwarts. 

"Hello," I finally manage to say. "Welcome."

He breathes out slowly, and then pushes up his shades into his hair with his free hand. His eyes are bright and clear, his face _open_ , and I feel the knot in my chest unravel. He sees everything without even going inside as yet. He sees what he means to me.

"Show me around, then?" he asks, a grin pulling up the corner of his lips. I step back, not taking my regard from his green eyes as I slowly lead him in.

Into our home. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _Maybe they have to move into malfoy manor and Harry is like bitch no but Draco shows him that even though Harry had a horrible first impression, that can change._
> 
> Title from this quote: " _It takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home._ " ~Author Unknown


End file.
